Passing More Notes
by crazygal27
Summary: Sequel to passing notes. Prentiss and Morgan have a conversation  through passing notes  about Prentiss' date with Hotch. Prentiss/Hotch romance. Prentiss/Morgan friendship.


Passing more notes

Agent Emily Prentiss rushed into the bullpen, never usually the last to arrive. She sat down at her desk, refusing to make eye contact with her fellow agents. She opened the file off the top of the pile on her workspace, quickly getting to work. The brunette worked silently, glaring into the paperwork, hoping Morgan wasn't going to interrogate her for details from her date last night.

She finished the first file rather quickly and reached for the second. As she opened it, she spotted a small folded piece of paper. _Oh please don't be from Morgan._

**Good morning beautiful,**

**Thank you for last night, I had a wonderful time.**

**How would you feel about joining me for lunch today?**

**Let me know.**

**A x**

Emily couldn't stop the grin that spread from ear to ear as she read the note. Looking up to Hotch's office, she could see him working away swiftly. She scribbled her reply and slipped it into the completed file. _I'll get that to him later, some how._

Feeling a light tap on her shoulder, she turned and was met with a flash of white teeth as Derek Morgan beamed at her, with a playful expression on his face. She looked down to his hand, noticing another piece of paper. He smirked at her as she snatched it from him, turning back to her desk.

**Get some action last night princess? **Prentiss' eyes widened as she read Morgan's note.

**None of your business. **He chuckled softly as he read her reply

**Come on now if it wasn't for me, you never would have got that date in the first place. I deserve some details. **As much as she hated to admit it, he was right.

**Fine, but keep it clean. **She had sent him that that note before and he ignored it. She was sure he would ignore it again this time, but wrote it anyway.

Emily glared over at him after reading his response. **Like I've told you before, I can't promise anything.**

**Then I can't promise I'll answer anything.**

**Okay I'll be nice, what did you wear? **A smile spread across her face as she thought back to the night before.

xxx

Emily was frantically rushing around her condo, trying to perfect herself for the evening ahead of her. She had finally settled on wearing a v neck red dress that clung to her curves perfectly, ending just slightly above her knee. She had been told by many people that red was her color and she had to agree as she checked herself over in the mirror.

After trying almost every possible hairstyle she knew of, she eventually decided to leave her hair down and straightened it. After completing her hair and make-up she moved over to the closet to pick out a suitable jacket and pair of shoes. She settled on a simple black jacket and a pair of plain black shoes with a small heel.

As she put on the shoes, the door bell rang and butterflies started to dance in her stomach. Aaron Hotchner was here for their date, on time she noted. _Why couldn't he be late like any other guy? _

xxx

**A red dress. **He seemed slightly disappointed with the reply, but a smirk soon crept onto his face as he scribbled down his note.

**Cleavage?**

**MORGAN!**

The male agent chuckled softly at his colleagues facial expression. **Come on it's a fair question.**

She rolled her eyes, _Why am I telling him this? _**It was a v-neck.**

**Long or Short?**

**Knee length. Why do you want to know so much about what I was wearing.**

**Just trying to put a nice image in my head for later, when I'm alone, if you know what I mean.**

Prentiss knew he was joking and would never think of her in that way, but the message still annoyed her. She tried as best she could to not let it show and play along with his game, but couldn't and in the end glared at him, before returning a note.

**You're sick.**

**Oh lighten up, you know I'm just playing with ya. Where did he take you? **Once again, Emily thought back to last night.

xxx

The dark haired woman grabbed her jacket and through it on, taking one more look in her floor length mirror, before nodding in approval and exiting her bedroom.

Reaching towards the handle of the front door, the butterflies in Emily's stomach now seemed to be drunk and performing stunts in anticipation of the night ahead. She took one last deep breath, then pulled herself together and opened the door.

"Good evening Emily," Hotch flashed his dimples at her, causing her heart to melt, rendering her speechless for a short while, as he dazzled her. His eyes moved slowly over her body taking in the sight before him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, sir." She replied quietly as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I think we can drop the sir for tonight Emily." This caused her to blush further. _Of course you can drop the sir, idiot. You're on a date. _she shouted at herself, inwardly, for calling him that. "Please call me Aaron."

"Yeah, of course, Aaron." _Why am I so damn nervous?_

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Emily grabbed her purse and then headed out of the apartment. She locked up and then they headed for the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"Wait and see." He grinned at her, with a teasing expression.

"Okay."

After a short car ride, they arrived at their destination. "Hotch are you serious?"

"About what?"

"We can't be eating here, it's far too expensive."

"No it isn't" He beamed at her, before opening the door and stepping out of the car.

He appeared at her side holding the door open for her. "Hotch, seriously…"

He cut her off. "Aaron."

"Aaron, you can't…"

"I can and I will." With that said he took hold of her hand and helped her out of the car.

Emily knew it would do no good to argue with him, so nodded politely and allowed him to help her out of the vehicle.

Once inside the restaurant, they were led to a small staircase that took them up to a balcony, with one table set up with cutlery, flowers, candles, spices and napkins.

"We're eating here?" Emily enquired, trying to hold back the childish grin, threatening to creep onto her face.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"NO! no… not at all. It's great. I just didn't expect anything like this when you asked me to dinner."

"What were you expecting?" He smiled, teasingly. "McDonalds perhaps?" Emily could no longer hold back her grin, as she playfully hit him, before taking the seat that the waiter was holding for her.

xxx

**The new Italian restaurant in town, Romano's.**

Derek Morgan was impressed. **Woah that place is pricey. Romantic too ;)**

**Yeah, our table was up on the balcony, we were alone.**

**Ooooo very romantic. Did you go anywhere else after dinner?**

xxx

After finishing their delicious three course meal, Aaron paid the bill and the two left the restaurant. Emily was making her way towards the car when Aaron took hold of her hand and pulled her back gently. "Are you in a rush to get home?" he asked desperately hoping she wasn't.

"No." She beamed up at him, wondering what he had in mind.

"Would you like to go for a short walk?"

"I'd love to."

As they walked down the streets, they kept their hands connected but didn't make eye contact. Neither agent knew how to start up a conversation with the other.

They came into a small public park. Emily finally brought her eyes to her supervisor and started to speak. "Thank you for dinner, it was great."

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming, I was worried at one point that you were going to turn me down."

"Really?" This prospect shocked her.

"Yeah, especially, when I got your note asking me to forget everything you wrote."

"Well, I'm glad you choose to ignore that note."

"So am I."

"How did you get us in there, with so little notice?"

"The manager owes me a favour, well owed me."

The park was only small and they had almost completed a full circuit, when Hotch noticed Emily started to shiver. "God you must be freezing, your jacket's tiny. I didn't even think, sorry. Would you like my jacket?" He blurted out, taking his jacket off in the process.

"No I'm fine honestly. We should probably head back to the car now anyway, it's pretty dark."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "It's not far and I don't want you to be cold because I didn't bring a big enough coat."

"Emily please take it."

"Hey! I'm getting colder standing here arguing with you."

"You are so stubborn," he whispered through a chuckle. "Fine, we'll compromise." He put the jacket back on and pulled the beautiful brunette into his embrace, hugging her for a moment, before turning and walking out of the park with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

The car ride back to Emily's apartment was quiet but not uncomfortable. When they arrived, Hotch once again got out of the car and went round to the other side to open the door for her. Walking up to the front door of the building, they both slowed their pace, not wanting the night to end.

"Thank you Aaron, I had a wonderful time." Emily said as they reached the door.

"So did I." They had both come to a dead stop now and were gazing intensely into each others eyes.

Emily blushed and closed her eyes to break their stare. Suddenly she felt a soft pressure against her lips. _Oh my God, Hotch is kissing me. _She suddenly found it very hard to breath and swore her heart had stopped. He pulled back quickly as he realised she wasn't responding to his advance. He glanced at her waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Do that again." She finally said, beaming up at him.

He didn't hesitate to crash his lips down on hers. His lips were warm and soft, Emily noted before her mind shut down and her body took over. She pulled him closer as her hands moved up his back and his tangled gently in her hair. They finally pulled away from each other panting and gasping for air.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight."

Aaron placed one more firm kiss to her lips before turning away and returning to the car.

xxx

**No not really, we went for a small walk and then he drove me home.**

**Drove you home or rode you home? **Prentiss had to stop herself for launching herself across the bullpen at Morgan. Instead she settled for glaring death eyes at him and throwing the paper at him with no reply.

**Okay I'm sorry. Did he kiss you? **

A smile soon returned to her face, as she replayed the kisses from last night in her head. **I don't kiss and tell.**

**So I'll take that as a yes.**

**Take it however you like. **

Morgan smirked as he wrote his message. **Okay so tell me, did you get any action last night?**

**I'm not the kind of girl to jump into bed on a first date.**

Derek couldn't help but laugh as he wrote his response. He knew this would wind her up and couldn't wait to see her reaction. **Oh** **I find that very, very hard to believe.**

"WHAT?" Prentiss screamed leaping out of her seat towards Morgan, who was now in a fit of laughter after taking in her outburst.

"Emily chill, I was joking."

"What's going on?" A voice came from behind the pair, as Prentiss smacked Morgan on the back of his head. They turned to find their chief unit standing beside them, with an amused expression. "Do I want to know what's written on this?" He asked picking the sheet of paper up off Emily's desk.

Emily grinned and moved towards him. "Probably not, but you might want to know what's on this one." She replied, reaching past him to get the message she scribbled down earlier.

He unfolded the note and smiled.

**Hey,**

**I had a wonderful time too.**

**I would love to join you for lunch as long as you're not planning on taking me to McDonalds. **

**Thank you again for last night.**

**E x**

Hotch chuckled quietly as he read her message, before he looked around the bullpen. Noticing nobody was paying attention to them, other than Morgan and Reid, he placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll come back and meet you later, okay."

"Sure."

Once Hotch was out of earshot, Derek moved behind Emily and whispered in her ear. "Yeah, you definitely got some last night."

Agent Emily Prentiss was too preoccupied, thinking about the wonderful time she'd had with Aaron and the many wonderful times she knew they were going to have together, to let Morgan's comment get to her. She just smiled at him, before sitting back at her desk and continued working. Looking up briefly, she saw Aaron disappear into his office. _God I love him._

xxx

Agent Aaron Hotchner returned to his office and took his seat, trying very hard not to gawk at Emily out of his window. Eventually he gave into his urges and gazed down at the beautiful woman, seeing that she was concentrating on the paperwork before her. _God I love her._

xxx

**Hi,**

**A few people asked for this sequel.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.**

**Please review,**

**Jade xxx**


End file.
